


Day 12: Poisoned

by marvel_onomus



Series: A month of whump 2020 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, amow 2020, whumpmonth 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_onomus/pseuds/marvel_onomus
Summary: Peter was drifting, the crushed-velvet sky and cold ground melting around him. Sharp pain flitted between the fading world, dripping sticky red.Someone was talking to him, a rambling voice that almost sounded scared. Peter wondered who it was, fighting the melting sky to listen.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: A month of whump 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Day 12: Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This was written for the month of whump challenge that can be found on my tumblr @marvel-ous-shitposts under the tags #whumpmonth 2020, and #amow 2020. I wrote them in April, and am posting them here now that they're all finished.

Peter was drifting, the crushed-velvet sky and cold ground melting around him. Sharp pain flitted between the fading world, dripping sticky red.   
Someone was talking to him, a rambling voice that almost sounded scared. Peter wondered who it was, fighting the melting sky to listen. 

_“It’s gonna be okay, Pete,” Ben soothed as they sat in the doctor’s office, Peter’s arm hanging at an odd angle. He had fallen out of a tree, his arm snapping oddly when he tried to catch himself._   
_“I’ll bet everyone at school will want to sign your cast, buddy,” Ben said when Peter didn’t reply._   
_Peter nodded, tears dripping down his face. “Will you sign it too?”_   
_Ben looked taken aback for a second, then smiled. “Of course, kid.”_   
_Peter leaned into his side, his sniffling subsiding. If Ben said that it was going to be okay, then it had to be._

“Peter, please, kid, open your eyes.”   
Peter wasn’t sure what to make of the voice. It sounded familiar, but it couldn’t have been Ben. Could it have? He couldn’t remember.   
“Goddamnit, Peter, please wake up.”  
That didn’t sound like Ben. But still, it was so familiar.  
It didn’t matter that much anyway, because pain was searing through his chest and he cried out before he could stop himself.   
The voice came back, softer this time, and then Peter knew it had to be Ben, because who else would comfort him like that?   
“I know, Pete, I know. You’re gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay.”  
Peter almost didn’t believe it, but he trusted the voice, he trusted Ben.   
“No- no kid, come on, stay with me, Pete-“  
Peter drifted, his hold on the world dissolving.   
_It was going to be okay._


End file.
